


No Good at Goodbyes

by Entropy897



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Foreign!Marnie, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entropy897/pseuds/Entropy897
Summary: Marnie and Gloria have feelings for one another, they both don't acknowledge them until one certain moment, but it takes a little bit to find out the true meaning of these feelings. Follow the pair as they discover more about each other, and learn that some times you do choose your family. (Again feedback is appreciated)
Relationships: Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	No Good at Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic that I've posted on AO3, hopefully, you don’t hate it too much, leave some comments down below there will be more notes at the bottom. (side note: I had some people proof this and for the sake of your sanity I decided to scrap trying to type in Marnie’s accent just assume it's there and read it accordingly)

It was a sad day at the airport, but not for the reason you might expect. The rainfall was deafening, hammering hard against the pains of glass at the airport. Flights had been delayed for the foreseeable future, as a very silent and sad Marnie was sitting there with her beloved, Gloria. They sat like statues in the airport terminal, hands clasped together. Neither of them daring to look at the other. Heartbreak is echoing through their minds. The tears had since dried, but the pain is still there, both of their eyes are locked on their intertwined hands, the light from the terminal dancing in the twin pair of rings that sit on their fingers, as both of their hands were shaking. as the memories came back to a simpler time before everything took a turn for the absolute worst ...

  


As cheers erupted from the stands inside the stadium in Wyndon, the announcer shouted at the top of his lungs, "Give it up for your new Galarian champion, Gloria!!!". Emotions had been running at an all-time high throughout the group of friends that had seemed to form over the course of their adventure. Hop watching from the stands as the person he watched and considered his biggest rival and closest friend had defeated his biggest idol in his brother, Leon, assuming the mantle as the new champion of the Galar region. It had hit him hard but in the end, Hop was very happy to have been alongside fighting for his chance to take the mantel for himself, proud of what he had accomplished. Defeating the gym leaders and working his way up the ladder. He was elated to be close to the new champion and all the opportunities to continue bettering himself against the best of the best. But there was one more person, one more, very special person.

  


Marnie was sitting in the crowd, the rush of emotions that had filled her was new to her she's never felt this way before. It was all so confusing, her cheeks felt hot looking at the jumbotron with the face of the new champion, the bright smile she gave, the kind look in her eyes, and the determined look of someone who had been working hard since the first step she took down her path. At that moment in time it felt like, even in a crowd of tens of thousands of fans screaming, cheering, crying, and much more, to Marnie it felt as if Gloria and Herself were the only two people in the world at that moment. Looking down from her seat in one of the upper rows, she looked down and gave a very small, barely noticeable grin. She couldn't feel it, she couldn't notice, her focus at that moment was on Gloria. Completely unaware of her surroundings she couldn't have noticed Piers sauntering up behind her until he tapped her on the shoulder. With a small jump, she whipped around finding it was just her brother, "Yer' gonna gimme a heart attack one o' these days." Piers chuckled in response "I'm sure the new champion has done that already." The small blush that graced Marnie's face told him all that he needed to know.

  


The hype around Gloria being the new champion at an all-time high, Marnie couldn't find the time to talk to her anymore she was always surrounded by a wave of paparazzi. Marnie wasn't about to start some mass speculation around her and the champion. That was until Gloria made a stop Spikemuth, when she, basically sprinted through the front gate and lost them by ducking into the secret entranceway that Marnie had shown her. That was when Marnie had crossed Gloria's mind for about the 20th time in the last day or so, she wanted so badly just to talk to her. Gloria had seen Marnie standing, watching from afar as she was swarmed the whole time. "Yer' a long way from the paparazzi dontcha think?" Marnie's voice called out from the entrance, but in her head, she scolded herself 'you haven't seen her since your match and that's the first thing you fucking say to her'. What she wasn't expecting was the very sudden and unsolicited hug from Gloria, a hug that lasted almost too long, much like her handshakes after winning in the gym challenges. "Y-ya can put me daan now", the embarrassment evident on her face. "Sorry about that Marnie" She was still beaming with her bright smile, but there was a sense of underlying sadness in it, "This is actually such a nice coincidence! I've been meaning to chat with you." This time it was Marnie's turn to smile, only slightly though, "I been meanin' to talk ta ya too" she was finding it really hard to look Gloria in the eye but she wanted to so much. "Oh then this works out really well for us" Gloria giggled at the convenience, "it's a little embarrassing to talk about though" she explained rubbing the back of her neck looking down at the ground. The awkwardness hung in the air as they both couldn't look at one another, "So what did ..." they both started at the same time, they also both stopped at the same time and Gloria laughed about it. "Yer' laugh is real cute" Marnie blurted out suddenly and immediately wanted to drop dead. Gloria almost passed out 'she was looking for me for the same reason' was just repeated over and over again, then Gloria blurted out "Well your face is pretty cute!", and that's when their eyes met for the first time, surprise and shock was mixed on their faces, along with a reasonable amount of embarrassment. "So does that mean you want too ..." Gloria trailed off but picked it back up again "go ... out ... with me?". "Yeah!" Marnie basically yelled, but that was a very big mistake, as a small group of paparazzi had discovered their little hiding spot and started snapping pictures. "Well, the break was fun while it lasted" without thinking Gloria grabbed Marnie's hand and they both took off running, using what was their secret entrance as a fast exit running into the setting sun towards a future, for both of them. 

  


It was a month or two later when the media obsession with the new champion had finally ended, the media had no idea the two of them were "dating". They both use the term dating lightly because they haven’t really gone out on a date, they've had stay at home dates watching the latest pokémon battles on TV or some random shows while watching and sharing more about themselves, this time it was Marnie's turn to host. It had come up in a recent conversation that Marnie was actually from the Gaelian region, it had come up one night when they were talking and Gloria had asked about Marnie's accent. That got Marnie talking about her home, and what it was like, long rolling fields, beautiful sceneries, and more castles than you could shake a stick at, built from centuries ago, it got her a little homesick. "THAT'S IT" Gloria shouted almost at the top of her lungs, startling both Marnie and Morpeko that was always watching and enjoying the company of both trainers. "Wots it?" Marnie asked recovering from the scare, "we can go to your home region as a first date!" Gloria said in an extremely giddy tone, "You've met my Mom, so maybe I could take the chance to meet your parents, we don't have to talk about it with anyone and just go!" The fire in Gloria's eyes had made it extremely hard for Marnie to say no, so she didn't, "Yeah that sounds like a good idea" she said with the most genuine smile she could show. So for the rest of the day, they spent the time to read up on how much it would cost to get round-trip airfare for 2 to go to and from the Gaelian region, plus about a two or three-night stay at a hotel closest to Gloria's home town, after about three or four searches it had dawned on Marnie "Oh! There's an inn right in my home town" she stated with head in hand, "That makes it all the better then." Gloria had responded with a smile. They continued looking at places to visit deep into the evening when eventually Gloria had fallen asleep on Marnie's shoulder, Marnie being as careful as possible had reached into the side table next to her bed that they were sitting on and fished out the small black box that held a ring, just a regular silver band that sat in the case looking down at it she let out a really deep sigh as quietly as she could, "If only I could be as forward as you're" she then gently laid Gloria down on the pillow underneath her. She left the box with the ring in it on the side table that was on Gloria's side of the bed with a note it read "This is for the center of my world". Marnie knew that she was going to sleep longer than Gloria, so she pre-planned this and just left it there waiting for her, expecting to be able to sleep on the couch in the living room, when she went to get up she felt a very soft tug on her pajama shirt "No... no ... leave" and again just looking at Gloria, despite the fact she was just sleep talking Marnie couldn't refuse, so she slept right next to her, their faces mere inches apart, that made it very hard for Marnie to sleep, but after what felt like an eternity her eyes fell closed. It only wound up being about five minutes, but to her, it felt like an eternity, the uncertainty of her future rest solely in the heart of another person, and that excited her, needless to say, while she was sleeping, she had the biggest smile.

  


The morning sun had graced the inside of Marnie's room through the blinds and when she had aroused her self from sleep, she looked around and found no Gloria insight. That's when a very big wave of sadness washed over her, was she too fast? did she do too much? That’s when she looked towards the door and out of the corner of her eye she spotted a very familiar black box on her bedside table with a note attached to it as well. But this wasn't the same box, and it wasn't the same note either, this time the handwriting was Gloria's, "For the biggest piece of me" is what the not read, and in true Gloria fashion the I's had little hearts instead of dots on them. When she opened the box it wasn't a silver ring that shown in the light from the lamp that she had now noticed was turned on in her sleep, but a dazzling gold, and at the center sat a yellow gemstone. Tears of happiness streamed from her eyes and as she made her way out of the doorway she almost ran over Gloria herself, "Hey, it's almost like you're happy to see..." Gloria began to greet her, but she was cut off by the feeling of Marnie's lips on hers, it was a different feeling from the times before from her Mom when she was growing up, this felt like a different kind of love, it made her immensely happy, and she felt her heart racing, but at the same time she felt at peace. "Ya big lug you scared me half t’ death," Marnie said tears still streaming down her face, "I was scared you weren't gonna be here, I did want..." It was Gloria's turn to shut her up with a kiss. "I'm too forward to leave without saying anything, right MarMar?" The embarrassment was more than evident on Marnie's face not only from the kiss but from the nickname that Gloria had just decided to give her. "Well ah don't 'ave a witty comeback fer that" Marnie had responded, "I do" Gloria planted more small kisses on Marnie’s lips that were returned. "Mar, I know ya guys are datin' and all but could'ya keep it out of the hallway?" Piers had walked out of his room in the middle of the fiasco and happened to stumble upon the couple having a small make-out session. Marnie's face was so red you'd think she wasn't human, and for what seemed like the first time Gloria's embarrassment showed as well. Piers chuckled to himself "I'm kiddin' have fun you crazy kids" he then walked around them heading out for the day. "He usually doesn't wake up 'till later in the day," she refused to show her face to anyone at that moment, trying her best to avoid eye contact with Gloria. That's when Gloria started chuckling, and that drew Marnie's attention straight to her and her little embarrassment washed away in an instant, they locked eyes again and the small kisses began again. After a little while they stopped, "I love you" it surprisingly came from Marnie first, the sudden admission got Gloria all flustered, "I-I love you too". The pair then shared another small kiss and got up so they could work towards their planned trip together.

  


As the days passed by the pair of star-crossed lovers worked hard to make enough money do have their first trip together, it took a lot of convincing, but Marnie didn't want their first legitimate date to be going to visit her parents, so instead, they went to a small café instead, in that time they would sit and talk while sipping their respective drinks, Marnie learning that Gloria preferred coffee over tea despite growing up in the Galar region. Marnie really enjoyed hazelnut flavored light roast coffee, but only from the café that they went to it was really strange to her that it tasted like home to her. It was especially weird considering that she only started drinking it when she came out to the Galar region in the first place. "How much have we made?" Gloria asked, "We're about thirty thousand PokéYen short" Marnie had said looking at her notebook she had sitting on the table, and considering how fast they even cut into the seven hundred thousand PokéYen price they needed to match. It had only been about three weeks since they decided to make the trip to the Gaelian region to visit Marnie's home. The checks that Gloria received from the many sponsors she got after becoming champion helped a little bit too, but it also had to fund both parties’ change of clothes they would need for the trip, which is where most of it went. "This whole goin' to my home is kinda stressin' me out." Marnie said, Gloria in response grabbed her hand and drew circles around the back of her hand with her thumb, "Don't worry about it MarMar, I'm sure we'll be fine going to see them." It didn't matter what Gloria said but whenever she spoke it always seemed to calm Marnie down. "Yeah yer probably right" Marnie smiled which was a normal thing at this point always being around Gloria kinda rubbed off on her. "We've almost got enough, after the next check from the Wyndon Pokécenter comes in it should be enough" Gloria looked at Marnie as the excitement was poorly hidden in her eyes. At this point all of Galar knew about Marnie and Gloria, Gloria couldn't stand only giving her 'I love you' s in secret and basically shouted it when she was interviewed about people recently seeing the pair together, and she also threatened anyone that bothers them will be shown no mercy from her in a pokémon battle, or in regular battle, she actually threatened to punch anyone that bothers them in the face, and everyone laughed it off, but they were wrong, they were oh so wrong, the poor soul that was on the receiving end of Gloria's first was an unpaid intern that just started on the job at a lesser know paper company, they were left alone after that. "Well, what'f I wanna go out on another date b'fore then?" Marnie had also had a much higher confidence level knowing that Gloria would defend her, and even though she didn't have to she would defend Gloria as well. What Gloria didn't know however is that Marnie had more than enough for them to leave that day, the reason she didn't tell Gloria is that they would need money for souvenirs. Marnie would be lying if she said that she wasn't excited for their shared visit back to her hometown, but she was also terrified because her parents didn't know about Gloria or the fact that Marnie was even bisexual, they knew that she dated guys in the past, but this was her first time dating a girl, and to be honest she would be okay if this was her last too, only being by Gloria's side didn't sound so bad to her.

  


The time had finally come, it was only four days later when the pair found themselves at the Galar airport, the sun shining bright, along with the smiles on both of their faces. Team Yell had stopped bothering Marnie ever since they saw what wrath awaited them at the hands of Gloria. Rings donned on their fingers as they walked towards the airplane that was headed to the Gaelian region; since Gloria was the champion their business class seats got upgraded to First Class at no extra charge to them, Gloria had insisted that she would be fine with business class, but the attendants had told her that someone in first class had canceled their seats at last minute, so they, of course, accepted them, not wanting to be rude. When they first stepped into the first class area they almost couldn’t believe their eyes, there were chairs that were as big as the couch that Gloria had been gifted from a sponsor that now sits in her living room. As they settled in the flight attendant took their orders for food, Gloria opting for the seafood dish that sounded absolutely divine, and Gloria opted for a small salad almost demanding that Gloria and her share each other’s meals so they can keep a balanced diet. Gloria, knowing how important her health was to her girlfriend, obliged without protest "gotta keep yer' body in tip-top shape mah champion" Marnie teased her, but of course, she was right. They settled in and once they finished their food they decided on watching an in-flight movie, they decided on something that looked really cute, but Marnie mostly thought it was going to be about chocolate, what was she supposed to know, the movies name was Coco, but she was pleasantly surprised to see that the movie was about a young misunderstood boy that just wanted to play music, it kind of reminded her of her brother. It had been almost a year since Marnie had left with the goal of becoming the Galar champion so her and her family could ALL be living in the Galar region, the amount of theft and other crimes in the Gaelian region were all unreasonably high, and she wanted to get her parents out of there as soon as possible. Her hometown of Glasenburgh was a little less so, but it is the largest city in the Gaelian region made it so that they also had the strongest police force. Everyone knew it wasn’t fair to only protect the high-class citizens but there were a lot more small crimes committed, easily bribed off, like drug deals and pickpockets.

  
The view from above the clouds of the Gaelian region was breathtaking, just as Marnie had described it, rolling fields, lush vistas like straight out of a painting. Gloria was the only one awake as it was late into the afternoon, adding to the view as orange and pink danced through the sky, but her excitement to see Marnie’s hometown had kept her up through the whole flight. She marveled at the view but with the warmth emanating from Marnie had caused Gloria’s eyes to grow heavy until she eventually succumbed to the sleep that she had been missing since becoming champion.

  


Upon landing the first person awake was Marnie, Gloria needed a bit of goading having only gotten about an hour or two of sleep on the plane. As they managed to make their way out of the terminal there was a huge rush of people pushing their way out the doors and some people getting into Pokémon battles and some just resulting to fistfights over taxies and such, the intelligent pair of Gloria and Marnie had made reservations in advance to have a taxi pick them up under Marnie’s name as not to draw attention to Gloria’s status as the Galar champion.

  
They managed to find their taxi in the sea of yellow that laid before them. Once they entered they both took in a sigh of relief “We almost didn’t make it out of their alive, ey Gloria?” Marnie had turned for two seconds and Gloria had already passed out on her shoulder. “I told ya to get some sleep, but we got an hour before we get there so you’re alright” she sighed whimsically looking out the window at the place she had left to head to the Galar region about two years ago.   


**Author's Note:**

> I originally planned on this to be a lot longer but after some careful consideration I’ll leave it there for now I plan on making this a decently long one hopefully you enjoy i’ll try to pace the next one a little bit slower, but leave some comments and criticism. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of No Good at Goodbyes


End file.
